horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jake
"Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso" -Jake Jake (Tambien conocido como Jake el Perro magico), es uno de los protagonistas de'' Hora de Aventura'' , el es un perro mágico (en un capitulo se menciona que los obtubo de un charco de lodo pero afrma que no es asi que no lo recuerda) y compañero constante de Finn, que es su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo. Jake tiene Poderes elásticos , que le permiten estirar y manipular su cuerpo,. Él es el hijo de Josué y Margaret . Jake tiene un hermano llamado Jermaine . Jake es un perro de 28 en años mágicos, (29 en Que Nadie te Oiga, y 30 en la 4ta temporada), aunque no suele actuar con madurez. Tanto como él y su novia, Arcoiris, comparten la pasión por tocar la viola o violin es el cual vive el gusano Chellby. Apariencia En su forma normal de Jake es un bulldog de color amarillo, con ojos grandes. Él puede transformarse en todo tipo de formas fantásticas, gracias a sus Poderes elásticos . También lleva los pantalones transparentes hechas de telas de araña tejida por los duendecillos. También tiene otro par de pantalones que se ve en el episodio " Lo que Estaba Perdido". Se puede apreciar en algunos episodios que tiene mas pelo del que se ve. jake aunque no lo paresca usa pantalones son invisibles y fueron hechos por arañas y duende como dijo e el episodio Donny (Episodio) En el Corto de Animación , que básicamente era el mismo, pero sus ojos se mantutttttttttttttttttttto igual durante todo el episodio, y sus manos no tenían dedos. Habilidades Jake tiene Poderes elásticos que le permiten modificar el tamaño, forma y dimensiones de cada parte de su cuerpo. No sólo se puede estirar y retorcer a sí mismo en formas muy específicas, pero también puede reorganizar sus órganos internos, y los dientes. En " Desalojo! " fue capaz de reducir de tamaño y mover sus órganos internos y la sangre en su dedo en su pulgar izquierdo. También en " Jake vs. Me-Mow"'' , amplió el hígado de un perro 51 veces su tamaño, que le impide morir por el Veneno de Me-Mow. Un uso frecuente de sus poderes es la Mano Llave , que se utiliza para abrir cerraduras. Como se muestra en el " Tren Misterioso ", también es capaz de estirarse para" crear "una completamente nueva persona , siempre y cuando se mantengan conectados a él. Jake puede ser estirado por la fuerza como se ve en " Oceano de Miedo ", cuando Finn extendío sus oídos de Jake para evitar el contacto con el océano. Pen Ward ha dicho en una entrevista que Jake usa sus poderes con pereza y no sabe en toda su extensión. En el " El Jardín de la Bruja ", Jake afirma haber obtenido sus poderes por haber revolcándose en un charco de lodo mágico como un cachorro, pero en una entrevista Pendleton Ward, declaró que no es así como Jake obtuvo sus poderes, ya que el no podía recordar. En el episodio " El Límite ", dijo que sus poderes elásticos tienen un limite. Esto se manifiesto mientras que Jake puede estirar su cuerpo a extremos increíbles. A medida que se acerca a este límite, su cuerpo se vuelve peligrosamente delgado. Una vez que su masa se distribuye a lo largo de una determinada longitud de su cuerpo, se hace difícil para él mantenerse a sí mismo, en un momento, Jake se vio obligado a caminar por el suelo. Si se fuera a estirar más allá de su límite absoluto, se presume que se disipe por completo y muera. También tiene un agudo sentido del olfato, ya que aparentemente, pueden oler la ubicación precisa de una milla de distancia del objeto. También es dueño de una Espada , y un escudo y un hacha, pero rara vez se los usa en el combate. En el " Tren Misterioso ", cuando se disfrazó como el conductor, es tuvo usando brevemente una espada para luchar contra Finn, que sin esfuerzo lo derrota. Esto demuestra que Jake no es competente en la esgrima, al menos en relación con Finn, pero que podría haber sido sólo parte de su fiesta de cumpleaños, posiblemente haciéndolo mejor manejo de la espada. Es entonces cuando también muestra una destreza para el skate, ya que realiza saltos, y olas; varias veses sobre un tren en movimiento. Jake también tiene una imaginación poderosa sobrenatural (en el punto de tener poderes psíquicos) como se ve en " Fantaseando en un Dia Lluvioso ". Todo lo que se imagina se hace realidad, sin embargo, sólo él puede ver sus propias creaciones, y se demuestra que él puede controlar a los organismos. Jake es un músico experto y, en particular con la viola, el cual puede tener efectos particulares, un ejemplo es que es capaz de convocar a las serpientes cuando toca el primer movimiento de "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" de Mozart. La viola de Jake es el hogar de Shelby el gusano y también tiene la palabra "Toots" rayado en la parte posterior, que se muestra en el episodio "Lo que Estaba Perdido". Jake también toca la guitarra acústica, como se ve cuando toca la canción titular en " Susana Salvaje . " En " Muerte en Flor , "Finn describe a Jake como" el musical. " Sin embargo, en " Lo que Estaba Perdido ", el rompe su viola, como se ve en el trailer de 30 segundos. También se muestra en " Incendio "que puede tocar el ukelele. Jake tambien es un cantante. En " Ciudad Fenomeno ", Jake afirma que puede sentir cuando Finn está a punto de llorar, diciendo:" es como mi sentido maternal. " Al parecer, Jake también se puede calmar Finn con su saliva. Jake también puede hablar coreano, ya que puede comunicarse con Arcoiris. En " Los Suegros ", escribe una nota a la madre y padre de arcoiris, y el utiliza el sistema de escritura coreano, y también da la bienvenida a su casa en lenguaje en forma de Corea. En " Poder Animal ", el cuerpo de Jake se llena con las almas de los" mil demonios de fiesta ", como el castigo del deseo del Dios de las Fiestas . Como resultado de ello, es unos de los pocos poderes temporales, donde se les conceden, como la capacidad de volar (aunque, esto no podría haber sido el vuelo, sino simplemente una especie detector del deseo de encontrar a Finn, porque Jake no parecía tener ningún tipo de control por la direccion de su vuelo). Un efecto secundario de la recepción de estos poderes es que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas que destellaban colores múltiples. En " La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas , "Jake y Finn los dos tienen potencias similares a la del Rey Helado mediante la lectura de la primera edición: Manual de Ninja Helado, pero perdieron sus poderes de nuevo después de que el episodio ha terminado. Personalidad y rasgos Jake es generalmente tranquilo y tiende a no preocuparse por las cosas. Él se apoya en gran medida de sus poderes (o finn) al sacarlo de cualquier situación peligrosa que se mete a menudo. A menudo se hacen bromas, a veces graves, pero si Finn está deacuerdo con Jake y tiene siempre una idea o una canción para levantarle el ánimo. Actuando como el sabio mentor de Finn, que está siempre dispuesto a dar su opinión sobre una situación, pero sus sugerencias suelen ser inconsistentes, que van desde alentador y útil para una tontería sin sentido. Él puede ser un poco irresponsable, a veces, y a menudo dejando a Finn luchando contra la mayor parte de una batalla. Jake puede ser disléxico, como lo demuestra en el hecho de que el escribe al revés, como se indica en su nota a Finn en el " El Cuenta Cuentos ". Sin embargo, Finn también escribe hacia atrás en varios episodios, lo que indica que este puede ser el resultado del estilo de crianza de los hijos Josué y Margaret, o un error común en la Tierra de Ooo . Jake le encanta comer. Le gusta la comida chatarra, pastel y helado en especial. Él no tiene miedo a probar nuevos alimentos (como se ve en " Los Suegros ") e inventa sus propios alimentos. Hay poca evidencia de su habilidad para cocinar, por ejemplo, cuando se hace la comida coreana a Finn en el principio de " Apple Ladrón de Manzanas , "cuando se cocinan todos los alimentos para hacer el Burrito de Todo , y tambien hiso café en "Bellotopia ". Jake ha demostrado tener una capacidad de atención muy corta, como se muestra en " Poder Animal ".Literalmente, puede olvidarse de una conversación en un momento, y empezar a hacer algo totalmente sin relación, como poner un cono de helado en una tostadora. De hecho, el Pan de Canela resume que jake es distraido, diciendo: "Jake, tu nunca te concentras." Jake también puede ser bastante caprichoso, a veces, un buen ejemplo de esto está en el Duque de la Nuez cuando convence a Finn de culpar al Duque de la Nuez por convertir a la Dulce Princesa en verde y calva, pero más tarde pasó el resto del episodio tratando de convencer a Finn a confesar que lo hizo. Jake es muy musical. A menudo se le ve tocando la viola . El ha cantado en múltiples ocasiones a lo largo de la serie. La canción más notable de Jake se produjo poco después de la Canción de la Casa , cuando canta a Finn sobre el estar en casa "donde está tu corazón". Él puede tocando tanto con la guitarra, como se muestra en el episodio "Susana Salvaje ", el ukelele, como se ve en " Incendio ". En el episodio " Muerte en Flor , "Finn llega a decir que, Jake es" el musical ". Jake también se conoce a por ser imaginativo y creativo, como se ve en Fantaseando en un Dia Lluvioso y su creatividad se muestra mediante la combinación de los alimentos como el Burrito de Todo y la Pizza de Helado . Aunque no son muy grandes, Jake todavía los ve como delicioso. A veces, Jake se demuestra que tienen algo de un lado oscuro, no del todo presente en Finn. A lo largo de la serie, Jake hace algunos comentarios dudosos y las acciones que se desprenden como malo o egoísta, como en el episodio " Mis Dos Personas Favoritas "cuando se ríe con una voz mal y en" Susana Salvaje ", cuando dice:" podemos gobernar como dioses. dioses perversos ". Otro ejemplo de el lado más oscuro de Jake se ve en el episodio " Ladron de Manzanas , "cuando él menciona que él arrebataba bolsos a las ancianitas "y" rovaba bicicletas. " Su lado más oscuro también puede ser visto en "La Conquista de la Lindura" cuando sugiere que aplaste a todos los Lindos en lugar de ayudar a sentirse mejor al igual que Finn quería hacer. Además, durante el episodio " Ghost Princess ", Jake puede verse teniendo un anillo y ponerlo en el interior de un bolsillo de su piel. Él también tenía un montón de cosas que le robó a escondidas y los dejo debajo de su gordura del estómago. Cuando apareció Finn y lo confrontó al respecto, él simplemente dijo: "Yo no sabía que estaba mal." Y en el episodio " Hot to the Touch ", cuando Finn y Jake están volando en el robot gigante que hiso Neptor hizo Jake dice: "Me siento como si pudiera tocar el cielo y los ángeles son bobos". En " Card Wars y Goliad", aparece un genio corto en el que sería el gritar o amenazar a alguien por asustarlos. Jake no teme a la muerte como se muestra en " La Nueva Frontera ". Él es un firme creyente en la suerte y el destino. Jake es también religioso y cree en el dio Grob Gob Glob Grod y el Mundo Glob . Relaciones 'Arcoiris' thumb|arcoiris y jake ArcoiriseslanoviadeJake. Según su biografía oficial , los dos se llevan tan bien debido a su interés compartido en la viola. Jake es fluido en coreano, que utiliza para comunicarse con la Señora. Un novio fiel, Jake a menudo se detiene aventura de hacer tiempo para ella, encontrarse con ella todos los días a las 4:00 PM en punto. En " Go With Me ", que son vistos besándose en Couples Only Noche de Película . En el episodio " Mis Dos personas favoritas , "Lady recuerda un momento en el que ella y Jake corrió desnudo por el campo de un granjero, haciendo que ambos se sonrojara. Esto puede indicar un cierto nivel de intimidad en su relación, a pesar de que técnicamente estan casi siempre desnudos, aparte de los pantalones invisibles de Jake. Jake se siente amenazado y se pone celoso cuando otros hombres son amables con Lady. Por ejemplo, las tormentas de Jake cuando él malinterpreta Finn y amistad en " Mis Dos personas favoritas . " Otro ejemplo es el de " Los Cineastas ,cuando el Sr. Cupcake flexiona sus músculos en Lady Rainicorn en lugar de representar una boda de película de comedia romántica de Jake. Jake dice que él le dijo que dijera las líneas '' en lugar de flexionar hacia fuera, que en vez responde " No escucho sus quejas, "lo que provoca Jake en atacarlo. En el " Pedro Papel , Jake dijo que un día queria tener hijos con Lady Rainicorn, y al final de " Lady & Peebles'' ", dice a Jake en Inglés:" Estoy embarazada! "'' 'Finn' Finn y Jake son los mejores amigos y hermanos adoptivos. Se hará todo lo posible para protegerse unos a otros. Jake vela por Finn usando sus poderes elásticos para protegerlo, si lo está protegiendo de la lluvia o el frío, o la thumb|268px|Saltando uno encima del otro? captura de él a mediados de otoño. Jake era plenamente consciente de aplastamiento de Finn sobre Princess Bubblegum . También fue un gran apoyo cuando estaba afligido de ella, y que entienda cuánto PB le había hecho daño. Habiendo sido criados juntos por los padres de Jake, Josué y Margaret, los dos comparten un compañerismo fraternal. Jake menudo actúa como una fuerza de guía en la vida de Finn, dar cualquier consejo que él ve mejor. A pesar de que aparentemente han contrastantes personalidades, maníaco Finn hiperactividad y comportamiento verdaderamente perezoso de Jake, la pareja crea un equipo excelente y son inmensamente importantes figuras en vida de los demás. Se sabe que Jake no es el perro de Finn, sino más bien a su amigo y cuñado, como se ve en "Jake vs Me-Mow" cuando se refieren a la mamá de Jake simplemente como mamá. Finn tesoros de su caja de música que se utiliza para las canciones de cuna y lo lleva con él en su mochila, él se ve como su hijo y su compañero 'cachorro'. Jake puede sentir cuando está a punto de llorar o sentirse a punto de llorar, dijo que es como una relación madre-hija.También en " Burning Low ", dio a Jake Finn consejos sobre su vida amorosa que muestra Jake está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la relación de Finn con Flame Princess resulte no como su relación con la Princesa Bubblegum. 'Tronquitos' Jake y Tronquitos comparten una estrecha relación, que es similar a una relación Nieto- Abuela. Esto se muestra la mayoría de las veces, aunque hubo una situación en el episodio "Tronquitos" cuando ella lo besó varias veces para que le permitía ayudar a Finn. Jake apareció más tarde con las marcas de lápiz labial en su rostro, y estaba sonriendo. Más tarde, Tronquitos le dice a Finn que va a aceptar sus disculpas solo si lo dejaba darle un beso en la mejilla ( Ya que Finn le habia gritado antes). Finn estaba a punto de declinar la oferta cuando Jake dice"Uhh deja que bese tu mejilla, no tendras otra oportunidad como esta en la vida". Aparte de esto, no hay evidencias de una relación romántica entre Jake y Tronquitos, aunque siguen siendo buenos amigos.thumb 'Marceline' Jake tiene un temor de los vampiros, que lo convierte en terror a Marceline. Marceline no puede evitarlo y le gusta asustar a Jake, pero en "Lacayo", Jake no aceptará el hecho de que Marceline no es mala, y casi la asesina al exponerla a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, por la segunda temporada, Jake parece haber aceptado que no es mala y supero su miedo a ella, como lo demuestra el hecho de que Jake se encontraba en el bolsillo de Finn durante los acontecimientos de "Llegó de la Nocheósfera", y porque Marceline asiste a la fiesta en el tejado en la casa de Finn y Jake en "Poder Animal" y no demuestra temor alguno hacia ella. 'Princesa Flama' Al comienzo de "Incendium," Jake parece que le cae bien como novia de Finn. Sin embargo, thumb|left|200px|Serenata de Jake a la Princesa flamadespués de que ella muestra su impetuoso lado (y su padre la llama su "Malvada hija") Jake parece tener miedo de ella. En "Caliente al Tacto", Jake sigue pensando que ella es malvada y trata de hacerselo entender a Finn que es malvada.Jake siente un gran respeto por la relación de Finn con Princesa Flama, y hace todo lo posible para mantenerla intacta, incluyendo mantener su distancia cuando los dos están pasando tiempo juntos. Jake también defendió a PF cuando la Dulce Princesa al parecer trató de mantener a la pareja aparte. Después de "Burning Low", Jake ya no la ve como malvada y sólo quiere que Finn sea feliz aunque su cara se queme. 'Otros' Mientras Finn y Arcoiris aparentemente son sus dos personas favoritas, él tiene una serie de otros conocidos, que figuran en su teléfono celular. Shelby, una lombriz de tierra y amigo de Jake, vive en su viola. En "Recuerdos en la montaña" se puede observar que los padres de Jake, Josué, un perro que se parece a Jake (pero que llevaba un sombrero de fieltro gris) y Margaret, otro perro que se parece a Jake (pero con aretes y un sombrero de color melocotón) encuentran a Finn cuando es un Bebé. Jake y la ardilla son enemigos, ya que Jake no está dispuesto a publicar la carta de la ardilla en su columna de consejos de prensa, y ahora la ardilla quiere venganza. Disfraces y otras personalidades Subconsciente de Jake thumb El Subconsciente de Jake es una versión de Jake en el episodio "El Jardín De La Bruja". Él es transparente, y parece ser algo de la conciencia. Cuando se vio por primera vez, él le dice a Jake que tiene razón para pensar que el cruce del Río de la Basura es un trabajo duro, diciéndole que en su lugar, use un sombrero. Aparece más tarde en el episodio con Jake bailando con flores en su ropa interior con el fin de que la Bruja aceptara sus disculpas. El muere porque es la versión antigua de Jake con sus poderes mágicos. Él es llevado de nuevo a la vida después de que Jake le pide perdón a la bruja y recibe sus poderes. Las dos únicas personas que pueden verlo son la Bruja y Jake, pero se crea duda cuando Finn le dijo a Jake deje de hablar consigo mismo. Conductor thumb|246pxEl conductor es el principal antagonista en "El Tren Misterioso". Aparece a lo largo del episodio, que va y viene durante el viaje en tren, y comienza a hacer a Finn. Pero no sospechan de el hasta que todos los otros sospechosos están muertos es realmente sospechoso de haber asesinado a toda la gente de caramelo, ya que, según Finn, "Definitivamente no fue el, Porque es raro y da miedo y uno nunca sospecha del tipo raro por que es muy obvio". Después de supuestamente asesinar a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Jake, Finn le persigue por toda la longitud del tren. Después de que destruyeron el control del tren, se revela que es Jake disfrazado través de pintura de color rosa y azul, y sus poderes elásticos. La pintura puede ser una especie de caramelo líquido, ya que Jake se pasó la lengua por fuera de sí mismo después de haber revelado a sí mismo.Se parece a papaleta personaje de Un Show Mas. thumb Grucho Grucho es el disfraz de Jake en el episodio "El triturador" Solo aparece cuando van a llegar a la aldea de púas para que no lo confundieran con el triturador, parece una jirafa pequeña con lentes de broma y su cara donde debería ir su pecho. Randy Butternubs. Jake asume esta identidad en el episodio escalofrios. Tiene un esmoquin con moño rojo,guantes blancos(los cuales le impidieron a finn sostenerlo mucho tiempo antes de que arcoiris se lo llevase) y zapatos negros. Un sombrero de copa y un antifaz verde. thumb Jake Zombie Jake Zombie aparece en De Mal en Peor junto con la Dulce Gente cuando es mordido por uno de ellos. Es igual a Jake excepto que sus ojos son verdes y su piel es gris y parece un poco rota como la de un anciano. Barón de las Praderas Jake se declara el Barón de la Praderas, un enviado del "Principe" Finn para cautivar a la Princesa Flama en Incendio. thumb Jake Demonio Aparece en Daddy's Little Monster para que puedan entrar a la Nocheosfera. Jake Demonio tiene grandes dientesy camina en cuatro patas. El canta Demon Apathy en esta forma. Lechero En Princess Cookie Jake se disfraza de lechero para rescatar a los rehenes de Rogue Cookie mientras Finn sedisfraza como ninja y aparenta ser su sombra. Cartero Jake se disfraza de cartero al final del mismo episodio para enviarle la corona de las Tierras de Pasto a Rogue Cookie. Jake Triturador En El Triturador todos creen que Jake es "el triturador", lo que hace que Jake empiese a creer que el es "el triturador" y se vuelva loco. Jake alterno Este parece un perro normal con los ojos como los del verdadero Finn, este no habla y no se puede estirar. Jake linch Jake al sufrir una radiacion comienza a mutar en el lich con la misma forma de la cabeza y con el cuerpo como el de jake Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Episodios de Hora de Aventura (Casi Todos) Apaciones Menores *What is Life? *It Came from the Nightosphere (Sin Dialogo) *Too Young *Fionna y Cake (Cameo)(Sin Dialogo) *Gracias *A Mi Manera *BMO Noire *Lady & Peebles *I Remember You En Fusion Fall thumb|320pxJake se ve en el juego en el castillo del Rey Helado, sin embargo Jake no aparece en el juego como un personaje regular, pero en dos formas diferentes que hace que aparezca como un personaje. Un Jake es como una plataforma se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo la idea de Jake en una plataforma para ayudarle a alcanzar mayores secciones posibles. El otro no se mueve, ya que es una plataforma de rebote. Cada copia de Jake fue acompañado por una pequeña piedra blanca que esta enfrente de Jake como para que las burbujas de chat. Jake menciona que golpearía con su pie el trasero del Rey Helado, si no tenía una cita con la Lady Rainicorn. En el sótano del Rey helado, Jake es una plataforma de rebote. Su plataforma de rebote también se encuentra en el Sector V para que los jugadores puedan llegar a las estatuas nuevas en el pasado y en futuro. thumb|Nano JakeJake aparece en el futuro como una plataforma de rebote, sin embargo, Finn, el Rey Helado, la Dulce Princesa, Muerte y Stanley no están. Su nano puede ser conseguido por los jugadores de nivel 16 en adelante, al vencer a Fusion Finn en la mision Double Take. Nano poderes *Ear glide: Jake te ayudará a volar con sus orejas elásticas. *Leg strech: Jake puede estirar sus patas para dar un gran salto. *Violla lullaby: Jake puede tocar la viola para hacer dormir a tus enemigos. Curiosidades *Al decir sus fraces que pasó, que pasó, vamos ahi, es una famosa frase dicha por Don Ramón, de el chavo *Le encantan los pasteles de manzana de tronquitos *Al pareser sufre de sensibilidad en los dientes por el frio como lo rebela en el episodio conjelados pero al parecer le gusta el helado *El hace todo para sacrificarse ya que en jake vs mi-miau evito que mataran a la princesa mora *En mis Dos Personas Favoritas cuando Jake saca el telefono se ve que tiene un contacto llamado Pete T. Punk haciendo referencia al personaje(Peter Punk) de una serie de Disney XD. *Jake tiene un collar con la letra "J" *Jake tiene al menos 23 contactos en su Teléfono. *Confirmado por el Fromspring de Pendleton Ward, los padres de Finn y Jake (Josué y Margaret) están muertos. [2]. *En " El Jardín De La Bruja ", Jake trató de recordar cómo obtuvó sus poderes, y se le ocurrió la idea de que él obtuvo sus poderes revolcandose en un charco de lodo. *Jake perdio sus poderes en el episodio El Jardín De La Bruja por que se comio una dona que era de la bruja y ella no le iba a devolver sus poderes si no se disculpaba. *Cuando le preguntaron a Pendleton Ward en el formspring si el charco de lodo en el que Jake rodó cuando era cachorro fue realmente de donde obtuvo sus poderes, Pendleton Ward declaró que no era, y que Jake no podía recordar. *Jake escribe una columna periodística titulada "plantea la pregunta." *Jake usa pantalones invisibles hilados de telas de araña de duendecillos, como se ve en el episodio "Donny ". *Fue implicado en el episodio " Ciudad Fenomeno "que Jake tiene una fuerte atraccion por los pies. *Él hace una parodia en un comercial de la vida real. *Jake fue confirmado ser un perro Bulldog en el Formspring de Pendleton Ward. *Jake parece tener Sanguivoriphobia (miedo a los vampiros). *Jake tiene una tendencia a robar objetos sin darse cuenta, como se ve en " El Jardín de la bruja" y "Ciudad de los ladrones". *También en "Ladron de Manzanas" y en "Princesa Fantasma" roba objetos sin saber que está mal. *Jake, mientras es un Perro Mágico y algo inteligente, retiene algunas tendencias de un perro, incluyendo: *#Rodando en el barro ("El Jardín De La Bruja "). *#Persiguiendo a los objetos extraños ("La Gruta"). *#Ama que le froten el estómago ("El triturador"). *#Persigue su propia cola ("Su Héroe"). *También puede ladrar como se ve en "Desalojo", en "Who Would Win"y en "Goliad" también llorar como un cachorro en "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas". *Jake 'mata' a Marceline en "Lacayo", incluso dice:"Ayudé a salvar a mi hermanito de que se lo coma el vampirito" ;pero en la siguiente aparición de Marceline a Jake no le sorprende que esta siga viva. *Jake puede ser estirado por la fuerza como se ve en "Oceanos del miedo", donde Finn extendía los oídos de Jake para evitar el contacto con el océano y en "caliente al tacto" cuando Finn le deforma la cara. *El extrañamente tiene una conexión con los calcetines de bebé. *Jake parece tener un amor por los niños y bebes como se ve en "Ciudad Fenomeno", cuando dijo que sólo salvaria a los bebés en una ciudad en llamas. *Pendleton Ward ha declarado en su Formspring que Jake podría tener una hermana llamada Jessica. *En "El Triturador" Finn dice "oh Jake tu violín es lo unico que tengo" y Jake dice "aléjate de mi violín", esto es un error de traducción en el doblaje ya que Jake toca la viola, no el violín. *El contrario de él es una gatita llamada Cake. *Jake también puede tocar la guitarra. *Es muy crédulo e ingenuo de vez en cuando. *En "Oceanos De Miedo" Jake dice que vive de su publico y en "El Límite" se puede ver que el hasta sacrificaria su vida por su publico. *En "Danzarín" se muestra que Jake colecciona parches de Ojos, mientras que Finn colecciona ojos de cristal. *En "El Rey Mudo " quiso ser la reina de los duendes, posiblemente para tener los beneficios de Finn (quien se convirtió temporalmente en el Rey de los Duendes). *Aparece en el juego online de cartoon network,PROJECT EXONAUT,en el training y su armadura es jugable. *En La conquista de la lindura,le teme,aunque sea tonto,a los lindos. *Jake sabe andar en skate, como lo demuestra en el episodio del Tren Misterioso, siendo el conductor. *Puede estirarse mucho pero el tiene un cierto límite de estiración tal y como se mostro en El limite cuando al llegar al centro Jake se sentia debil y decia que sus organos estaban demasiado estirados que ya parecian papel. *En el episodio "Su Héroe", Jake le dice a Finn: "no hay de que sonomas de papa" haciendo referencia a Roberto Gomez Bolaños "chespirito". *En Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio, Jake le confirma al Sr. Panque que como perro no puede comer chocolate. Pero en dos episodios de la segunda temporada Jake se ve comiendo chocolate en diferentes presentaciones. *Es muy flojo *En el Sicario se demuestra que tiene una hermana y ahora tiene muchos sobrinos.A menos que solo lo usara como un ejemplo hipoteticamente hablando. *En el capitulo Guardianes del sol ,Jake, Quiere llevar una moneda al mundo real para ser millonario, sin embargo en el Fuerte del arbol tiene un centimo. *En mis Dos Personas Favoritas Jake se puede ver andando en una bicicleta. *A Jake ya le han envenenado 3 veces, la primera en Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso cuando le mordieron las serpientes del Maestro del Acertijo, la segunda en El Límite cuando le pican los escorpiones, y la tercera en Jake vs. Me-Mow cuando esta le envenena. *A Jake le facina el helado. *Se le ha visto varias veces moldeando cosas en su panza. En La Ciudad De Los Ladrones se ve al caracol en su panza cuando Penny le dice que quien robo su canasta cuando entro a la ciudad. *En Apple Thief Jake confiesa que antes robaba bolsos y bicicletas y cuando lo hacia iba a la dulce taberna y a un lugar que tiene de simbolo una cara extraña y para entrar se necesita un anillo con el mismo simbolo. *Jake dice en el capitulo From bad to worse cuando lo muerden en la mano dice que se puede estirarse para siempre pero en el capitulo El Limite tiene un limite de estiramiento. *En un maraton,Jake robo la Copatoon para impresionar a Arcoiris pero luego la devolvio porque a Arcoiris no le gusta el Futbol y luego se fueron a tocar la Viola. *Queria que Finn se enamorara de la Princesa Mora ya que creia que la Princesa Flama era muy destructiva. *Segun el, Finn nacio de una calabaza pero el tampoco sabe de donde vino Finn. *Jake no puede comer mucho chocolate ya que es un perro así que podria morir. *Su frase "tu tranquilo, yo nervioso" realmente no la dice en el audio español. *En el capitulo La conquista de la lindura se revela que el arma de jake es un cuchio o puñal aunque en capitulos anteriores se revela que el arma de jake es una hacha. *Su voz es más grave en latino que en en castellano. *En la primera temporada.su voz en latinoamerica sonaba mas madura,como la de un adulto.pero desde la segunda temorada,su voz suena un poco diferente,sonando mas inmaduro,talvez para que sonara comico *En card wars se podria mostrar su lado competitivo,eso es visto en el long preview. *Jake puede agrandar sus organos,como se ve en Jake vs. Me-Mow *En card wars se revela que es mal perdedor. *Jake parece tener un talento para el boxeo ritmo como se muestra en Amor Lento , La Conquista de la Lindura , Dad's Dungeon y Daddy's Little Monster. *Jake usa pantalones invisibles hiladas a partir de telas de araña por los duendes, como se ve en el episodio "Donny". *En un episodio el dice: "Que paso que paso vamos ay" una frase frecuente en la serie El Chavo, y el que lo dice es Don Ramón. *En Sons of Mars, Finn llama a Jake,Jaky por primera vez. *Puede ser que Jake tiene mucho pelo. *Le encantan los pancakes con tocino. *thumbEn De Mal En Peor cuando'' ''curan a Jake por primera vez lo vuelven a morder y no le salen alas, labios rojos ni musculos. *En Lady and Peebles se revela que va ha ser padre. *Jake ha muerto 2 veces en la serie (El Limite y Sons of Mars). *En el episodio Ricardio Corazón de León Jake dice: "Si dejamos morir al venerable, va a ensuciar la alfombra" también refiriéndose a Hayato Furinji de la serie Kenichi, en la cual José Luis Reza Arenas interpreta a Akisame Koetsuji. *Como se ve en "El Jardín de la Bruja" jake dice: "Pense que correr era un poder magico". *Él no puede hacer casi nada sin sus poderes. *Los poderes de Jake podrian darse de manera aleatoria en su especie, puesto que Billy tambien tuvo un Perro Magico(Demostrado en el Episodio "Su Heroe") *Tal vez sus poderes magicos se los haya otorgado Josué atravez de un hechizo, por que posiblemente venga de una familia de perros hechiceros. Lo cual explicaria al perro magico que tenia Billy el cual debio ser un pariente de Josué ya que la expeción "Perro Magico" no se refiere obligatoriamente a un perro con los poderes de Jake. *El fue electrocutado por un rayo 2 veces en el episodio "The Hard eaisy". *Jake puede ser "Disléxico" ya que escribe al revez como seve en el episodio "El Cuenta Cuentos". *El sueño de jake es ser un pie y aunque puede transformarce como dice finn jake solo dice que es complicado. *Quiere oler a talquito de pie como se ve en ciudad fenomeno. *Le faltan dientes como se muestra en el episodio "El Lobo Apapacho". *Es el personaje con mas frases en toda la serie. *En un episodio hizo un burrito de todo. *En total a deseado 2 veces sandwiches la primera en "el límite" y la segunda en "finn the human". *Le encanta los pasteles de carne de la "Princesa Mora". *En el episodio "El lich" Jake no esta en el sueño de finn. *Su voz al principio de la serie se escuha mas madura pero apartir de la segunda temporada jake se vuelve mas divertido y por esa razon su voz y sus fraces son mas infantiles *Aunque tiene 30 años (en perro) actua como un niño gracias a su imaginacion pero al apagarla comienza a comportarce como una adulto algo que a Finn no le agrada. *Cuando se convierte en un rockero en Lo que estaba Perdido su peinado es parecido al del Príncipe Flama Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Perros Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Animales Categoría:Magos Categoría:Revividos Categoría:personajes secundarios Categoría:hombres magicos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Amigos Categoría:hermanos